RM-069 Valvrave VI Hiasobi
The RM-069 Valvrave VI is one of the Valvrave units discovered in JIOR Module 77. Its official name is Hiasobi. It is piloted by Akira Renbokoji. Valvrave VI is a unit with specialized functions and equipped with electronic warfare armor. It is covered in Senses Nerves, which are responsible for sensor functions on the Primate Weapons. Its battlefield dominance capabilities exceed the traditional concept of electronic jamming. Because its mysterious aura represents "going beyond human understanding", the term "Witch" is more appropriate. Armament ;*Fan Talon : Claw-shaped weapons which are mounted directly on the unit's hands. It can emit Hard Afterglow from the blade portions for ranged attacks and are also capable of slicing through Waffe and thick material at melee range. ;*Humming Bird : A staff that functions by linking with the Universe Guide, it has the ability to "hack" enemy units by merely by coming into contact with the surface of the unit. It is stated that the hack will only last a limited time and the time limit varies based on what is controlled. Valvrave I ;*Volc Arm :The is a large hand-held gun that serves as Valvrave I's primary ranged weapon. Meant for medium range combat, the Volc Arm has the ability to change it's power setting allowing for rapid fire or one powerful blast, and as an advantage of the properties of Hard Afterglow can fire either energy beams or needle-like bullets. As it draws energy from the Valvrave's RAVE Engine the Volc Arm does not run out of ammunition but after extended use during a battle the weapon begins to heat up, this waste heat is discharged by ejecting a Cooling Barrel from the weapon when necessary. There appears to be an attachment for a hard point on the shoulder armor to store the Volc Arm behind the right shoulder itself. :In episode 13, Valvrave VI is briefly seen wielding the Volc Arm when attacking Dorssian forces. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*Variable Vulcan :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armament. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of a Valvrave's standard armaments. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of a Valvrave's hands and are part of its standard armaments. Special Features ;*Universe Guide :Universe Guide is the collective term for the multiple Senses Nerves on Valvrave VI's armor. These sensors not only instantly receive updates on the tactical situation, but also have the limited ability to control enemy machines by transmitting the will of the pilot. VVV Special Features These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. * [[Hard Afterglow|'Hard Afterglow']] * [[Mirror RAVE Engine|'Mirror RAVE Engine']] * VLC Polymer * Senses Nerves History While exploring the lower levels of the lab where the first Valvrave came from, Haruto and Saki discovered Valvrave VI and the other remaining Valvraves. Notes & Trivia External Links *Valvrave VI on Official Site Category:Valvrave Category:Combat Machines Category:Mecha Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Primate Frame Category:Golden Seven Category:Third Galactic Empire